


Seaweed

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shower Sex, very mild fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Kihyun lands himself in a predicament that only Hoseok is around for to help him out of. Then things get... steamy.





	Seaweed

**Author's Note:**

> A double upload tonight so I can catch up. At the start of the month, I didn't think I'd be able to post every single day but it's really disheartening when I can't. I'll keep working hard! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Shower

Hoseok knocked lightly on the bathroom door and called out, “Hey, how’s it looking?!”

There was no reply. Hoseok frowned. He listened in, wondering whether he’d missed Kihyun already coming out of the room. Abruptly, there came a strange strangled whine.

“Ki, you alright?!”

“No.” The younger boy snapped.

“Why? What happened? Come out so I can see.”

“No. I’m never leaving this bathroom.”

“What?” Hoseok chuckled in disbelief. “It can’t be that bad.”

Kihyun just let out another distressed noise.

“Well if you’re not coming out, can you at least let me in?”

“Oh no, no, no. No way.”

“Come on~ You can trust me.”

Hoseok waited patiently for Kihyun’s reply as it was a little while before he then said, “You have to promise you won’t laugh.”

“I promise.” Hoseok said as sincerely as he could. He heard Kihyun come closer to the door, then the metal sound of the lock being handled.

“_Seriously_ Hoseok, if you-”

“I’m not going to laugh!”

“Fine.”

The lock clicked and the door opened a crack. Hoseok had to let himself in the rest of the way as Kihyun had retreated to sitting on the edge of the bath. His arms were folded, and his cheeks were red, his pout was really quite something and his hair… his hair was green. Hoseok’s eyes blew wide open and he clamped down on his bottom lip with the effort of restraining his initial reaction. He gathered himself, then knelt down beside Kihyun, putting a comforting hand on his knee. The latter wouldn’t look at him but Hoseok stroked his thumb along the knobbly bone until he was reassured enough to meet his gaze. Kihyun finally turned to look at Hoseok and Hoseok immediately burst out laughing.

“You_ absolute _BASTARD!!” Kihyun screeched and shoved Hoseok away with all of his strength, sending the older boy tumbling backwards on the bathroom tiles while he carried on laughing. “_You promised you wouldn’t laugh!!!_”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Hoseok gasped out between wheezes. “It’s just when you looked at me you looked like an angry broccoli!” He clutched his stomach, the laughter only increasing.

“I hate you. I actually hate you.” Kihyun kicked him for good measure.

“Ooh oww I’m sorry.” Hoseok breathed deeply a couple of times to calm down and eventually managed to relieve himself of his amusement. He clambered up off the floor and sat himself on the closed toilet lid. “How did this happen? It was supposed to be purple.”

“I don’t know! I think I mixed it wrong or something. I should never have done this by myself.” Kihyun ran his fingers into his damp, green locks, pulling them with aggravation and Hoseok noticed how some patches were actually the intended purple colour.

“Maybe you could use one of those hair dye removers. The stuff that strips all the colour out.” He suggested.

“And how am I supposed to get one of those? I’m never leaving this bathroom, remember?” Kihyun sulked.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “_I_ can go and get you one, you idiot.”

Kihyun looked up, his eyes round and forlorn. “Would you?”

Hoseok chuckled lightly. “Let me grab my wallet and keys.” He left the bathroom and quickly found what he was looking for in the adjacent bedroom, then returned to look in on Kihyun. “I’ll be right back.”

“You’re a life saver, Hyung.” Kihyun said sheepishly.

Hoseok just winked at him and left.

-

By the time Hoseok had returned with the hair dye remover – which was harder to find than he’d anticipated – Kihyun must have left the bathroom at least once for he was munching on a bag of baby carrots while he lay in the empty bath. Hoseok snorted at the image as he dumped his shopping bag on the counter.

“I had to go to three different shops, you owe me one.” He said, giving Kihyun a hand to climb out of the bath.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Kihyun gabbled, patting Hoseok’s shoulders. He delved inside the bag and pulled out the contents. “Ramen? Seriously? Surely we can’t have run out already?”

“Err…” Hoseok scratched the back of his head. “I’ll just go put that away.” He grabbed the ramen packet and the two bottles of chocolate protein shakes and scurried off to the kitchen to tidy them away. He paused for a few moments, trying to decide if he was hungry or not, which was a stupid question anyway since the answer was always yes, until he heard Kihyun calling to him again.

“Aren’t you going to help me with this?!”

Hoseok returned to the bathroom. “Huh?”

“Obviously, I can’t be trusted doing this by myself so you’re going to have to help me.” Kihyun demanded, hands on hips.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and laughed. “Fine. Give me the instructions.”

-

Twenty minutes later and Hoseok was up to his eyeballs in the most foul smelling, excrement looking, hair dye remover. He tried to breathe through his mouth as he lacquered it onto Kihyun’s hair, making sure to coat every last strand. Kihyun sat patiently, holding his nose.

“Ok I think I’m done.” Hoseok announced at last, heaving a sigh of relief. “It says you have to leave it on for… oh god, forty minutes.”

Kihyun whined at the prospect. They were suddenly interrupted by Jooheon who had arrived back at the dorm and had poked his head around the door.

“Hey guys- wo-ho-hoah what the hell is that _smell_?”

“It’s hair dye remover.” Hoseok told him. “There was an… incident.”

“Let’s not speak of it!” Kihyun shrieked.

“Well it looks like you’re all good in here, I’ll be playing overwatch if anyone wants me.” Jooheon disappeared sharpish.

Hoseok turned back to Kihyun and gave a little chuckle as he twirled some of his hair around. “It looks like you have the poo emoji on your head.”

Kihyun slapped his hands away. “Get off.”

They migrated to sitting on the floor opposite each other, legs spread out and resting together. Kihyun asked how the new song was coming along and Hoseok gladly regaled him with how happy he was with the mix so far, he just needed to work on the lyrics. They then began talking about some other music they’d be listening to recently, Kihyun even singing a bit of his current favourite song. Hoseok told him how good he sounded and Kihyun went red, kicking Hoseok for causing him to do so. Naturally, it descended into a foot war.

Before they knew it, the timer went off signalling that the forty minutes were up and Hoseok read out the instructions for Kihyun to follow in the shower.

“You could just join me.” Kihyun suggested with a silly grin on his face.

Now it was Hoseok’s turn to blush. “It’s been years since we’ve showered together, it’ll be weird.”

“No it won’t!” Kihyun cajoled. He turned on the shower and even started taking off his t-shirt. He paused as he caught sight of Hoseok’s hesitant face. “Come on you big wuss, I’ve seen it all before.”

Hoseok smirked. He figured if it wasn’t awkward for Kihyun then it didn’t have to be awkward for him. He stripped off his own t-shirt, which was becoming worryingly second-nature to him. Kihyun had already got under the spray and pulled the curtain across when Hoseok went to get rid of his shorts and boxers, it alleviated his apprehension just a little. Before he could change his mind and chicken out of it, Hoseok stepped into the bath. Kihyun turned around to face him and his eyes bugged in shock, staring unashamedly at Hoseok’s chest and shoulders.

“Shit you really have gotten big.” He said.

Hoseok burst out a laugh. “Thanks?” His eyes darted to the side but kept coming back to where Kihyun was biting his lip. He couldn’t read the younger’s expression entirely. It was unnerving.

“Here.” He handed Hoseok the shower gel. “I’ll just rinse this out.”

Dark brown liquid ran out of Kihyun’s hair and down his body to the drain, taking with it the hideous remnants of seaweed coloured hair dye that was supposed to have been a rich purple. Hoseok lathered body wash onto himself, his eyes fixated on the plains of Kihyun’s back as the water trickled along his lean muscles and golden skin. He was still in a trance when Kihyun finished washing his hair and turned back around.

“Do you think it’s all gone?” He asked, pulling Hoseok from his daze.

Hoseok took a quick inspection of Kihyun’s hair and nodded. “Yeah I think so.” He gave it a ruffle, flicking water everywhere. “Will you get my back for me?” He passed the shower gel back to Kihyun and turned around.

Kihyun hands came sliding onto his back, running up the length of his spine and around his shoulders. He pressed into the tension wrapped around Hoseok’s neck and worked his fingers into his lower back, pulling out the stress and strain. He was getting good at these massages. Maybe too good. Hoseok felt something stir and panicked, he couldn’t turn back round now but he was going to have to rinse all the suds off himself at some point.

“My turn.” Kihyun said and Hoseok thanked any and all gods that he and Kihyun managed to turn at the same time.

But now he had free reign over the younger’s skin and who knew what that was going to do to him. Hoseok couldn’t say he hadn’t pictured this scenario, or at least something very similar, before. For quite some time now he’d been plagued with lustful daydreams about his bandmate. They’d been friends for so long now, he couldn’t quite figure out when or how that had changed for him, when exactly it was that Kihyun stopped being just Kihyun and became _Kihyun_.

Hoseok realised he had been caressing circles into the other’s back for longer than was necessary and pulled his hands away. Unfortunately, as he’d suspected, his problem had only grown worse. What he didn’t anticipate was Kihyun whimpering at the loss of contact and reaching blindly for Hoseok’s hands, placing them back on his skin, only this time in the dips of his waist.

Hoseok, now feeling a little bolder, traced his fingers around Kihyun’s hips and back up along his waist. He didn’t notice how he’d gotten closer to the younger boy but suddenly they were inches apart and Hoseok was still running his fingers over Kihyun’s hips. When he dared to venture them that little bit closer to the top of the latter’s ass, Kihyun gasped out loud and pressed himself back into Hoseok’s chest.

He didn’t waste another second in spinning around and catching Hoseok’s lips in a kiss. Hoseok moaned, quickly losing himself in pushing his tongue between Kihyun’s lips and tasting every crevice of his mouth. He could barely fathom what was actually going on, it was all happening so quickly. Their hard-ons were now bobbing against each other, the slightest touch giving them shivers of pleasure. Kihyun managed to keep their lips connected as he steadily walked Hoseok backwards and reached around him to root in the basket of bath products. When Hoseok pulled back to see what he’d found, he was equal parts shocked and aroused.

“Since when has there been lube in here?!” He exclaimed.

“Shut up and use it.” Kihyun replied breathily. Then he was planting his hands on the tiles and Hoseok was fumbling for the cap of the bottle, barely registering what Kihyun was implying that he should do.

He coated his fingers and brought one down to Kihyun’s entrance, easing his way inside as gently as he could, but Kihyun yelled at him to hurry up and Hoseok obeyed. He worked the finger around until he could fit a second, distracting Kihyun with kisses along his neck, even sucking down hard enough to bruise, needing to taste more of him. Kihyun panted as a third finger was added, his ass thrusting back onto them. He seemed surprisingly comfortable with it all; clearly it wasn’t the first time he’d been fingered.

“Come on, I’m ready.” He gasped.

Hoseok didn’t need telling twice. He spread the lube onto his cock and lined it up. When he pushed in, Kihyun cried out hotly, seeking purchase on the slippery tiles under his hands. Hoseok groaned as he drove all the way in and couldn’t find the willpower to stop himself even for a moment before he was sliding back and forth.

“Oh shit.” Kihyun muttered. Hoseok took one hand off his hips and got hold of the younger’s cock instead. He pumped it in time with his thrusts that were getting faster by the second.

“Fuck. So… tight.” He broke off into another moan. His cock was ramming up into Kihyun, the slapping sound getting louder as Hoseok lost control, throwing himself into the passion as all intelligent thought left his brain. All he could think about, all he could feel was Kihyun’s tight, wet, heat that he slammed his cock into again and again.

“Harder!” Kihyun cried.

Hoseok didn’t even know if he could go any harder. He certainly tried. His hand had to leave Kihyun’s cock so that he could plant it against the shower wall for balance. Kihyun took care of himself instead, letting out the most lewd noises imaginable, getting higher in pitch the closer they got.

“Shit I’m gonna-”

“Keep going, keep going.” Kihyun rambled. “I’m so close.”

Hoseok’s groans became raw and wild. He gave it one last burst of energy, eliciting Kihyun’s loudest moans yet, and then they were both coming, one after the other. Hoseok’s vision burst with white spots as his release shot out into Kihyun who was coming undone with pleasure. They collapsed up against the tiles, breathing heavily. Hoseok slipped out, quivering at the oversensitivity and the sight of his own cum dripping down the back of Kihyun’s thighs.

“Holy shit.” He said through an exhale.

Kihyun turned round and fell into his arms. “That was amazing.” He murmured.

-

They were giggly as they finished washing and got out of the shower. Hoseok wrapped Kihyun in a big towel and pulled him close so that he could kiss him again. Kihyun smiled against his lips. They dried themselves off and got semi-dressed, enough that they could leave the bathroom and find clean clothes. Hoseok made Kihyun wear one of his t-shirts, one that was far too big for him. It made them both grin, more than they already were in their post-coital giddiness.

Kihyun then eagerly found a hairdryer and set to work on finding out if the hair dye remover had worked. Hoseok made himself at home on the latter’s bed as he waited to see the results. He didn’t have to wait long. Soon, Kihyun was bounding over and jumping onto the bed, back into Hoseok’s arms. His silky hair bounced around his face and it was a beautiful dark, dark brown. Hoseok ran his fingers through it before bringing them down to cup Kihyun’s cheeks. He pulled him in for a melting kiss.

“Is it better now?” Kihyun asked, though he didn’t seem to want to disconnect their lips.

“It’s perfect.” Hoseok affirmed. “Just like you.”

Kihyun broke out into snickers, his body bubbling with movement against Hoseok’s. “Cheesy.”

Hoseok smiled widely. “Can I be cheesy one more time?”

“Sure.”

“I think you’re the most amazing, kind, gorgeous person and what just happened, well I… it was incredible.”

“That wasn’t too cheesy.” Kihyun said, rubbing their noses together.

“Damn I’ll have to step up my game.”

“Or you could just kiss me again.”

“Yeah ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi, I don't think having green hair is a bad thing at all! However, I do reckon that if you're trying to dye your hair purple and it winds up being the colour of pond algae - which can definitely happen by the way - I think you'd be a little distraught.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are keeping me motivated through Kinktober <3


End file.
